This invention is a coupling for attaching to the outlet of a kitchen faucet so that other devices can be quickly and easily connected to the outlet of the faucet. Examples of devices which are attached to faucet outlet are water purification apparatuses such as filters included activated carbon filters and filters having reverse osmosis modules. Because of the large variety of faucet designs it would be helpful to have a single coupling the upper end of which will be attached to a variety of faucet outlets regardless of the width or cross section thereof, hence an universal coupling. The lower end of such universal coupling can be adapted for a standard quick-connect fitting so that such water purification apparatuses when spent or depleted of water filtering capacity can be quickly replaced using hand power alone without the need of hand tools.